


we sink

by vosian_nightmare



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Unreliable Narrator, context? who needs context?, fight me, just vibe with it ok?, keeg uses they/them pronouns, listen bub i have no clue where this would fit in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosian_nightmare/pseuds/vosian_nightmare
Summary: It was their fault. Keeg’s fault.They were the one that was supposed to look out for Larry. He was biological. He made mistakes. He couldn’t be aware of his surroundings like Keeg could.But they had been distracted.That sound. That feeling. It was like being back in the Ant Farm. It had hurt.And something had hurt Larry.
Relationships: Keeg Bovo & Larry Trainor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	we sink

**Author's Note:**

> k look
> 
> i wrote this in a frenzy like a month ago and spent four weeks editing and polishing it and turning it into a postable work okay? four weeks. this is as good as it will get.
> 
> this either takes place during like late-mid season 1 before they leave the manor or like during season 2 okay it takes place in the manor
> 
> or it takes place completely outside the canon timeline take ur pick
> 
> i just wanted to write a protective!keeg fic

It was their fault. _Keeg’s_ fault.

They were the one that was supposed to look out for Larry. He was biological. He made mistakes. He couldn’t be aware of his surroundings like Keeg could.

But they had been distracted.

That sound. That _feeling_. It was like being back in the Ant Farm. It had _hurt._

And something had hurt Larry.

Because Keeg was distracted by something that had happened in the _past?_

Distantly, they’re aware of someone and something fighting, but it’s just far enough away for Keeg to put it in the back of their mind.

Because Larry is _not moving_. While Keeg is still _in his body-_

Suddenly something was in proximity, close enough to get their attention. And so Keeg was out of Larry’s body faster than they thought possible and up in the thing’s face.

Larry was _hurt_ and by everything they know and love, they weren’t going to let anything else hurt him.

The thing in front of them took a step back, and Keeg had a go at a snarl to keep them away. It was saying something in that grating language the people here use, and Keeg tries to focus on understanding.

But how could they think when Larry is _hurt_ and possibly _dying_. The thing tries again to go for Larry but Keeg pushes up against it and makes the psuedo-snarling noise again.

The thing keeps talking. Yelling, they think. It’s angry. It tries again. Keeg stops it. It tries _again_. This time Keeg sparks threateningly, not quite aware why they weren't just tearing the thing in front of them to shreds. This time, thankfully, the thing backs down and yells something behind it.

Another thing, a person this time, comes into proximity. This one was more familiar. So was the thing. They knew them.

But the new person tried for Larry. Keeg couldn’t- Familiar or not they couldn’t let them get near Larry. He was _hurt_.

More people started coming closer. Two more. One more familiar than the other.

The person in front of Keeg tried again. And so did the thing. Keeg couldn’t- They had to-

Larry needed to be kept _safe_. It was _their_ job to keep him _safe_.

So they sparked. They snarled. They did everything short of kill the people in front of them- _surrounding them why can’t they kill them_ \- just to keep Larry _safe_.

He was _hurt_.

Oh gods, they were _scared_.

Larry’s been close to death. Keeg’s been close to death. But this was- this was _Keeg’s_ fault.

Lots of things were Larry’s fault ( _the Ant Farm- the noise for hours- being trapped- they had **threatened** Larry-_) but Keeg just-

Keeg had wanted _freedom_. They knew not to come to this dimension, were _told_ not to.

But they were selfish and now-

Now they were scared and Larry was hurt because of them and-

And the person, the second one made a move. She was up in their face yelling something. The least familiar person was going around the back, making a move for Larry.

Keeg could’nt- couldn’t think- couldn't _let them-_

The person in front of them- Rita- _oh gods it was Rita_ \- yelped.

Keeg had been sparking. They had caught her with a spark- electrocuted her on accident. She was holding her hand close to her chest now, and glaring her famous glare at them. Next to her was Cliff, the robot who Keeg hadn’t even registered as a _person_ , who had moved in between Keeg, and Rita and Jane. Or rather Hammerhead, if the tattoos on her chest were any indication.

Behind them, Keeg was tracking Vic as he made his way, slowly, to Larry. He was the only one not staring at Keeg. When Vic reached Larry, Keeg suddenly whipped around. Everyone flinched, including Vic, but he didn’t stop. He touched Larry’s neck (a thing Keeg has seen them do to each other occasionally when they were particularly hurt) while never taking his eyes off Keeg.

“He’s fine.” The words they were speaking were making sense again. Vic stood up slowly. “Just knocked on the head a little.” Keeg turned back to the others.

“What the fuck’s wrong with it?” Hammerhead asked from behind Rita.

“I think seeing the Bureau of Normalcy guy had spooked it.” Vic said, joining the others while still giving Keeg a wide berth.

“The thing he was holding…” Rita spoke up. “It looked kind of like the thing that was in Larry’s cell. Back in the… Ant Farm.”

Keeg felt themself spark. The others flinched. Rita lifted her chin. “Shoo.” She said, her voice wavering more than usual when she tells them that. “Back in you go.”

Keeg wanted to apologize… somehow. Maybe- maybe if they show Larry what had happened he could-

He would hate them. They hurt his friend.

Keeg was already hated. They were a… _parasite_ in their words.

So they did what they were told. They re-entered Larry, who jolted but didn’t wake up. Distantly, they could feel something- _Cliff_ it was just Cliff- pick up Larry’s body and return it to his room.

The others didn’t realize that Keeg was trapped too, was _tortured_ too. They got a few hours at most free, personal time a day.

They loved Larry, they really did, but sometimes they wish they were still up there. Amongst the stars.

Keeg remembered the stars, and after a reluctant moment, shared the memory with Larry.

Neither could fly free anymore. But Keeg could remember it. And what’s so bad about that?

**Author's Note:**

> NO I will not explain anything. fill in the gaps urself. u have homework now i guess lmao /s
> 
> in all actuality i hope this makes at least a little bit of sense? maybe? 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> okie it's like 0030 time for bed


End file.
